


Cougar's Top 6 Knitting Tips

by darkhavens



Series: Losers Ficlets [10]
Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: Cougar knits, Jensen has no sense of color co-ordination, Knitting, M/M, vague reference to docking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 03:58:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2094837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkhavens/pseuds/darkhavens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>#1: Know Who You're Knitting For<br/>#2: The Right Color Is Important<br/>#3: Choose Your Pattern Carefully<br/>#4: Measure Twice, Knit Once<br/>#5: Keep Your Project Safe and Secure<br/>#6: Be Prepared To Be Thanked Loudly, Vigorously, And Often</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cougar's Top 6 Knitting Tips

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/248313.html?thread=9694457#cmt9694457) at Dreamwidth's [fic_promptly](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org) comm:
> 
> The Losers, Cougar, Cougar's Top 6 Knitting Tips

#1: Know Who You're Knitting For

Jensen lost his second favorite sweater to a rabid washing machine at the laundromat two weeks ago, and is still in mourning. Seriously. There's a rough hank of chewed up wool sitting on the dresser in their bedroom, and Jensen pauses to give it a moment of silence every single morning.

#2: The Right Color Is Important

Jensen understands the concept of color co-ordination...in an abstract way. He knows that some people think some colors don't 'work' together, but he doesn't see it. Color is color, and, so long as he's not supposed to blend into the background, anything goes.

#3: Choose Your Pattern Carefully

The last time Jensen wore a turtleneck sweater, he made foreskin jokes all night and tried to convince Cougar to try 'docking' with him as they walked home. When he wears a v-neck, he's constantly checking that the vee falls perfectly central because, if it's not, he thinks it makes his nipples look uneven. He sometimes complains about his sleeves being too short because his shoulders and biceps take up too much room in mass-produced knitwear.

#4: Measure Twice, Knit Once

Jensen was a very light sleeper for most of his life, tossing and turning, waking at the slightest disturbance. Then Cougar came along, and Jensen learned how to sleep knowing someone had his back. Now, so long as Cougar's in the room, Jensen can sleep through _anything_ , upto and including being stripped down and splayed out so that Cougar can take accurate measurements of his neck, chest, arms, waist, shoulder span, hips... 

#5: Keep Your Project Safe and Secure

Nobody messes with Cougar's guns. His baby has her own custom-made dragbag; it has compartments for everything he needs to keep her sweet and happy, in perfect working condition. It also has a couple of extras for incidentals and things he doesn't want nosy team mates snooping on. 

#6: Be Prepared To Be Thanked Loudly, Vigorously, And Often

Those little sachets of lube you can buy now might just be humanity's greatest invention since...gun oil.


End file.
